Modern vehicles increasingly employ a variety of material types that are joined together with various fasteners. For example, vehicle bodies and panels connected thereto can be formed of varying materials that need to be secured to one another. Many challenges occur at fastening locations for such multi-material panels in that the structural characteristics vary from one panel to another (e.g., rates of thermal expansion, hardness, rigidity, etc.).